customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 1996 Aired on NBC (February 1981) Part 1
(The next night, at Pinky's Palace from before, the crowd gathers around while many dogs, cats, birds and rodents are placing on penguin costumes while the sign says, "No Dogs, Cats, Birds or Mice". All while a creature named Bubs waves some penguin suits around) * Bubs: Penguin suits. 2 for a dollar. You wanna see the king? Come and get your penguin suit. Remember; no dogs, cats, birds or mouses. * (Inside the restaurant, as the crowd chats a bit, the group wearing the penguin suits look at Edmond writing a letter) * Edmond: "Dear Chanticleer, we're sorry. Come home. Your friends." * (Each of them sign with the three farm animals signing by paw prints) * Edmond: You guys, c'mon. Sign this. Here. * (They lie the paper near Snipes as he is ready to eat lasagna) * Snipes: (frowns) Must you bother me whilst I dine? * Peepers: (shows it) Snipes, sign this. * (He only hugs the food) * Snipes: Ooh, heaven. Mmm. (lifts it up) Where have you been all my life? Lasagna a la pasta------- * Patou: (frowns) Snipes, just sign it. * (The bird frowns as he uses his wing to sign it) * Snipes: Ah. * (He frowns before looking at the sauce, licking it. Then, up comes a rhino waiter as he glances at the group) * Peepers: Excuse me, sir. * (The letter is folded up) * Peepers: Would you please see that the king gets this? * Edmond: Yes. It's very reluctant. * (The rhino is ready to take it before Snipes, drinking the soda, frowns at him) * Snipes: Oh and uh, waiter? We asked for a light cola. * (He pulls the drink with it pouring in his suit) * Snipes: This stuff weighs a ton! * (Then, it plops his suit down, revealing his normal garb) * Rhino: (frowns) Huh. * (He turns on his walkie-talkie as he speaks) * Rhino: Gimme the boss. * (On a clam shell at backstage, Goldie, whom sits on a clam prop, looks shocked) * Goldie: It sounds bad, Pinky. * Pinky: (walks to her) It's only a little bad, not a biiiiig bad. Look, he's lonely. He needs a friend. And that bad little kitty wants to steal him away. You don't want that, do you? * (The prop sharks lift up while the bell is heard) * Voice: Ladies and Gentlemen, Pinky's Palace proudly presents; THE KING!! * (The music starts while the prop scuba diver comes down. Then, it lowers as a plank before Chanticleer, dressed as Elvis, bows to the crowd) * Chanticleer: Thank you. Thank you very much. * (He poses and dances a bit while the group below watches with Snipes and the hungered ones having their desserts while the bird licks his clothed wing with pie slime) * Patou: (amazed) Would you look at that? * Peepers: Chanticleer? * Chanticleer: (sings) Way down in Tupelo, I was so alone. I never had no money, had no marmalade to call my own. * (Then, up comes some mice chorus dressed as starfish) * Chanticleer: (singing) That's why I'm treasure hunting, treasure hunting for my love. * Chorus: (singing) There's treasure hunting for his love. * Chanticleer: (singing) Well, I've been everywhere searching high and low, but I ain't found no rainbow yet that has a pot of gold. * (He removes the purple shawl on him, tossing it with women shrieking and grabbing for it while the bird has pie pieces on his face) * Peepers: You know, I think he died his hair. * Patou: (notices) Hey, whatcha doing here, little fella? * Edmond: Something I learned in school. * Snipes: Cats don't go to school. * Edmond: But boys do so. * Voice: Hey, you! * (They gasp, noticing a toad tearing the sign as he frowns) * Toad: You boys is dead meat! * (Edmond swiftly runs with the farm animals being pulled) * Edmond: (shouts) CHANTICLEER!! * (The paper is tossed) * Chanticleer: (singing) I have that treasure hunting fever, that treasure's all I'm thinking of. Thinking of, thinking of, thinking of. * (As he keeps singing, the oblivious singer knocks away the paper airplane before it goes to the shark prop) * Chanticleer: (singing) Good King Neptune, he said he'd help me find my treasure far below the sea. * Chorus: (singing) Far below the sea. * (Under the table, the ones that remained yelp as they are being pulled away, though only the costumes are off) * Chanticleer: (singing) He introduced me to every single pretty mermaid, but neither one hit the jackpot with me. * (The undisguised ones rush backstage, rushing while the lobster costumes are shown) * Edmond: Patou! * (The cat boy is pulled up, passed by the unnoticed group) * Goldie: You promised no one gets hurt. * (He pats her hand as he grins) * Pinky: (grins) No one gets hurt. You just do the number, make him happy and keep him away from that bad little kitty! * Chanticleer: (singing) Where I keep treasure hunting, treasure hunting for my love. * (Up onstage, the familiar three in lobster costumes dance their road to the stage) * Chorus: (singing) He's treasure hunting for his love. * (Just then, the group notices the lobsters plopping to the stage) * Pinky: Hey, there's no lobsters in this number. (snaps) GET HIM OUTTA HERE!! * (However, before the bouncers can do so, they are stopped by the fat fox) * Pinky: Wait a moment, don't spoil the show. * (The prop shark head is placed on them) * Chanticleer: (singing) I have that treasure hunting fever, that treasure's all I thinking of. Thinking of, thinking of, thinking of. * (Edmond's group watches while the rooster swings on the rope) * Chanticleer: (singing) I have that treasure hunting fever, that treasure's all I thinking of. Thinking of, thinking of, thinking of. * (The three gasp, swiftly dashing from the bouncers in shark heads with the others going in one direction and Edmond climbing up the rode ladder) * Chanticleer: (singing) Well, I have treasure hunting fever. * Chorus: (singing) Yes, yes. * Chanticleer: (singing) Well, I have treasure hunting fever. * Chorus: (singing) Yes, yes. * (All while Peepers and her group swiftly pull a lever near a mark "Danger: High Voltage" with the prop sharks risen) * Chanticleer: (singing) Well, I have treasure hunting fever. * Chorus: (singing) Yes, yes. * (The boy's group yelps, almost being caught before landing on the shark with letter. Edmond takes it, grinning) * Chanticleer: (singing) Well, I have treasure hunting fever for love! * Chorus: (singing) Had that treasure hunting fever. * (The others swiftly dash off while the sharks are lowered with the bouncer fighting to them. They try reaching the bird carefully, groaning from the costume) * Chanticleer: (singing) Yes, I have that treasure hunting fever for love! * (Eventually, the letter is on his paw as he notices. The fox, realizing, takes Goldie while getting ready to shove her) * Pinky: Now. * (She is pushed to the stage as music is heard. She stumbles a bit before noticing the audience. Then she notices the bird and twirls to him while the rooster looks stunned at her. Then, she kisses him, making him dazed while she dances) * Goldie: (sings) Deep deep, the damage you're in. * (His eyes become a bit dizzy as the pheasant smirks) * Goldie: (singing) I'd throw you to the sharks and you can swim. * (She gets in his arms while taking the letter out of his hand. Up above the top stage, the group looks stunned at what they see while a few of them only grin) * Patou: Oh, dear!